1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure relates to chip card holders used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices typically use chip cards holders for installing chip cards. The chip card holders usually include a holding frame mounted on the housing of the portable electronic device. The holding frame holds the chip card inside the electronic device, however, this type of frame can expose the chip card to other electronic components received in the electronic device. Accordingly, the chip card is subject to electromagnetic interferences from other electronic components.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.